In a principal aspect, the present invention comprises a lock useful for latching a cover to a platform and, more particularly, to a lock having a bolt comprised of opposed and pivoting latch members which positively lock with opposite sides of a strike opening.
Storage containers, hard top carriers, and various types of enclosures desirably require the use of a lock which enables lifting of an enclosure cover from a platform when the locking member of the lock is in the unlocked position and positive locking or latching of the cover to the platform when the cover is lowered against the platform to a closed position. Prior art systems which have been used for latching, for example, a car top carrier box against a platform, incorporate latching levers which are biased to a locked position by a spring member. To unlock such a mechanism it is necessary to have a means for mechanically engaging the levers and move them against the biasing force of the spring thereby releasing the latch. Should the spring break or otherwise become disabled through corrosion or due to other circumstances, the lock may become disabled. As a consequence development of a lock mechanism which does not require a spring means in order to maintain the lock in the locked position is deemed desirable.
Prior art patents which exemplify locks designed for such environments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,123 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,654. While such lock mechanisms are useful, there has remained a need for an improved lock mechanism particularly for use in combination with car top carriers and other types of enclosures wherein a box-like enclosure is fitted against a platform and it is desired to lock the enclosure to the platform.
Briefly the present invention comprises a lock which includes a housing that is generally planar in construction with pivotally attached first and second, planar bolt lever arms. A cylinder with a key actuated plug is also mounted in the housing in a manner which permits a rotatable stud extending from the plug to project between the two bolt lever arms. The stud is configured so that when the plug is rotated by actuation of a key, the end of the stud will engage the lever arms causing them to pivot thereby separating and positively engaging the opposite sides of a strike. The plug is constructed so that the key can be removed from the plug only when the plug is in the locked position. When in the locked position, the bolt lever arms are positively, mechanically engaged by the actuating stud and locked to the strike. Consequently, even though springs are provided to bias the bolt lever arms toward the unlocked position, failure of the springs when the lock is in the locked position will not result in failure of the lock. The lock will remain in the locked position since it is mechanically forced and maintained in that position by the projecting stud which engages the bolt lever arms.
The lock further includes features which facilitate its utility to hold a carrier box in combination and joined to a platform. Thus there is a protective tongue or plate associated with the housing which fits over and parallel to the bolt lever arms to protect the lever arms and prevent them from being inadvertently engaged. The geometry of the housing and the bolt lever arms is chosen so as to physically protect the lever arms and provide the most beneficial mechanical advantage when operating the lever arms. The housing is fashioned and fabricated in a manner which protects the user from the moving parts of the lock and which also enhances the ability to easily mount the lock in a manner which promotes sealing or water tight installation.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved lock construction for use in many environments and especially for use in combination with hard top carriers and similar types of storage assemblies.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a lock which includes a mechanism for positively engaging bolt members with a strike when the lock is in the locked position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a lock which includes a minimum number of mechanical parts, which may be efficiently and easily manufactured, which is economical, and which is easy to install.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.